EMW Champions Showcase 2014
Card Championship Scramble Match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship Chad Johnson © vs. Blitz vs. Duke Nukem vs. Zangief vs. Johnny Gat EMW World Women's Championship Bustice © vs. Shaundi Four Corner Survival Match for the NIWA World Heavyweight Championship Shelton Benjamin © vs. Peter Pan vs. Angry Video Game Nerd vs. "Mr. WrestleMania" JTH NIWA World Women's Championship Sheik © vs. Molly Holly Special Grudge Match "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson vs. "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey EMW International Championship Trevor Phillips © vs. Angel De La Muerte NIWA Junior Heavyweight Championship - Match To Be Determined Saturday on NIWA Saturday Night Slam. Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Championship Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton © vs. The Saints (Pierce Washington & Zimos) Unified EMW/NIWA World Women's Tag Team Championship Gotham City Sirens (Catwoman & Poison Ivy) w/Harley Quinn © vs. The Dewynter Sisters (Kiki Dewynter & Viola Dewynter EMW Cruiserweight Championship Angry Joe © vs. Carl "CJ" Johnson EMW Starlets Championship Juliet Starling © vs. TBD NIWA Venue Championship Ganondorf © vs. Dom Toretto EMW Hardcore Championship Johnny Bravo © vs. TBD NIWA North American Championship Agent J © vs. Goldar ChampionsShowcaseNIWANorthAmericanChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWHardcoreChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseNIWAVenueChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWCruiserweightChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseUnifiedWorldWomen'sTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseUnifiedWorldTagTeamChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWInternationalChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseAndersonvs.Rousey.jpg ChampionsShowcaseNIWAWomen'sChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseNIWAWorldChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWomen'sChampionship.jpg ChampionsShowcaseEMWWorldChampionshipScramble.jpg Results *2. Starling's mystery opponent to replace Keibler was none other than Kelly K. Blank. Blank won the match and title with a Small Package Rollup while her feet are on the bottom rope for leverage without the referee looking. After the match, Kelly exits the ring and was handed the title at ringside then celebrated the win as Juliet looked on at ringside looking dejected over what had happened. *4. Before the match, Anderson was making her way to the ring but then "Rowdy" Ronda Rousey runs in and attacks Melissa from behind at the rampway then both women brawled then it spilled to the ring as EMW Referee Karen Richardson calls for the bell to start the match. The match ended via Referee Stoppage after Richardson checked on the minor gash on above Anderson's eyebrow then calls for the bell. After the match, the crowd booed loudly and some were chanting "BULLS**T!!" as Anderson tells Richardson that she can't call off the match as Rousey left the ring. Anderson then hits Richardson with the Kudo Driver. Anderson then stares down at Rousey who looked on at ringside. *5. Bravo's opponent was none other than NIWA's Georges "Rush" St-Pierre. *6. Poison Ivy pinned Kiki Dewynter after Harley Quinn tripped Kiki as she suplexed Ivy back to the ring then hangs onto Kiki's legs to prevent Kiki from kicking out. *10. Spider-Man was making his way to the ring to a great ovation of cheers from the crowd but then as Spider-Man was about to enter the ring, he got attacked from behind by Shredder. Shredder whips Spidey into the ring steps and then continues his attack on Spiderman as the referee calls for the bell to call off the match. Shredder then takes off the mat to reveal the concrete floor then he gets Spidey up for the Technodrome Drop but then NIWA World Junior Heavyweight Champion Angry Video Game Nerd runs in and brawls with Shredder outside the ring then Security runs in and separates Joe and Shredder. Shredder then leaves to a great ovation of boos from the crowd as AVGN checks on Spider-Man. *11. The match ended in DQ when Michael De Santa punched EMW Referee Yves Lavigne as he was counting Pierce's pinfall on Franklin Clinton. Even though The Saints won the match via DQ, the only way to win the title was pinfall or submission, therefore Michael De Santa & Franklin Clinton are STILL the Unified EMW/NIWA World Tag Team Champions! *12. The match was originally ended with Bustice winning the match via pinfall after The Gotham City Sirens attacked Shaundi after she attempted to hit Bustice with the Headshot as Winslow was knocked out. But then EMW General Manager Blade arrived and said that the match will be restarted. After the match, Shaundi was handed the EMW World Women's Championship and was basically in tears as she hugged the title belt. Then The Dewynter Sisters, "Future Legend" Melissa Anderson, Juliet Starling, Olivia Munn and The Porn Sensationz ran in the ring and celebrated with Shaundi in her victory. *13. Shelton Benjamin pinned JTH after JTH hits Benjamin with the WrestleMania Kick but then EMW Owner Theo Clardy ran in and hits JTH with the Rock Bottom as JTH was about to go for the cover as Kate Upton was distracting the referee and The Trio came from the crowd and attacked Pan and Angry Video Game Nerd. *14. Johnny Gat pinned Chad Johnson after the Gat Killer after Johnson got distracted as EMW General Manager "The Day Walker" Blade blocked EMW Owner Theo Clardy's attempt to run in. After the match, Blade hands Gat the EMW World Heavyweight Championship and then the rest of The Saints ran in to celebrate with Gat as Fireworks explode above the ring and then Purple and Silver Streamers and confetti rain into the ring as Clardy was in complete shock as now his chosen champion was no longer the EMW World Heavyweight Champion as the show concludes. Miscellaneous *It was announced that it was that Stacy Keibler was expecting her first child after recently getting married. It has been confirmed that Stacy will be on maternity leave from EMW and will not compete for the EMW Starlets Championship at the event. It was also confirmed that there will STILL be an EMW Starlets Championship Match this Sunday and the opponent will be announced before the match. *A promo shoot during the event that Megan Fox was returning on the next edition of EMW Starlets. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:National Internet Wrestling Alliance Category:EMW CPVs Category:2014